Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system touch input management, and more particularly to an information handling system desktop surface display touch input compensation.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically present information as visual images at a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) integrated into or attached as a peripheral device to an information handling system. Generally, a graphics processor accepts information from a main processor and generates pixel values for the display to illuminate an array of pixels with a defined color at each pixel location so that a visual image is presented collectively by the pixels. A display resolution depends upon the number of pixels in the display surface. Display resolution has improved over time to have high definition resolution of 1920×1080 pixels and now to ultrahigh definition 4 k resolution of 4096×2304 pixels. Each increase in display resolution has allowed improved precision for display visual images at a pixel level and increased display dimensions since the dense pixel screens can present acceptable images with increased display sizes.
End users have responded to improved display resolution and larger display dimensions by starting to rely more on displayed information instead of printed information. Many information handling systems support display of visual images at multiple display devices simultaneously. Thus, for example, end users have rapid access to multiple displayed pages of multiple documents at each of plural large display screens so that working from displayed documents tends to be more convenient than working from printed documents. In addition to having increased size and resolution, many displays also now incorporate touchscreen inputs. A touchscreen display provides a direct interface for end users to interact with an information handling system by touching icons, touching a presented keyboard to key inputs, and writing inputs with a writing pad and stylus. One example of touchscreen interfaces that accept end user inputs is a tablet information handling system that has a planar housing with a touchscreen display exposed at one side. Another example is a display device that lays flat on a desktop surface to present information and accept end user inputs as touches on the display screen.
One difficulty with presentation of visual images at a horizontally-disposed touchscreen is that the location of an end user touch at the displayed image may vary based upon the end user's relative angle to the display. For instance, horizontally-disposed desktop displays tend to have more thick protective glass surfaces to help prevent damage to sensitive display elements that present images. The protective upper surface introduces error to an end user's perceived touch point due to the distance between the protective surface and the display below and due to refraction of light as the light passes through the glass. The error generally increases as the end user's viewing angle becomes less perpendicular to the viewing surface, as tends to be the case with horizontally-disposed display devices. Such errors tend to detract from the precision available at high resolution display devices to precisely present information and accept inputs at exact locations since some “slop” has to remain to correct for imprecise presentation of images as perceived by the end user. Some devices, such as the Wacom Cintiq use a calibration scheme when initializing a display to adjust for perceived position errors by having a user touch around a screen to determine the perceived display location. However, such calibration schemes will lose their validity if the end user changes position relative to the calibrated position.